Under the table
by Tacroy
Summary: A boardroom meeting is far from fun. So Jack decides to change that.  Pure smut


**Disclamer: I don't own anything remotly resembling TorchWood. If I did, there would be more scenes like this...**

**A huge thanks to TheWeddingFairy for her beta.  
**

* * *

Jack was bored. Really bored. He'd given up listening a while ago, and just sat on his chair - trying to look like he was paying attention. A part of him felt bad. Tosh had been working really hard and long on this report. And Jack was always the one who said that a little techno babble was good for the soul. But not an hour of techno babble. And Tosh was far from finished.

The whole team sat in the board room, listening to Tosh talking about all the new security features that she had installed, and also about all of the latest alien tech that they recovered. She told the team that she had finally figured out what it was and how to use it.

Tosh was talking and seemed to be all too consumed by her work to know that her team mates were all occupied with something else. Jack looked at the others and smiled. Gwen was doodling away on her note book and Owen was staring into space, lost in his own thoughts. And when Jack looked to his right and saw Ianto actually paying attention he didn't know if he should be surprised or not. The only thing Jack didn't know was whether or not Ianto only paid attention because he actually cared about what Tosh was saying, or if it was because he just cared about Tosh.

Jack let his eyes wander over Ianto's features. He loved seeing Ianto concentrate. He always got a small frown when he did, and he bit the inside of his left cheek. Jack found that adorable. His gaze followed Ianto's lean arm all the way to the hand. Those magic hands that could do such wonderful things. Jack shuddered at the thought of what those hands had done to him just hours earlier. His smile widened. Those long fingers that now held a pen tightly had made Jack curse in every language he knew earlier. And suddenly, he felt the need to return the favour, and make this meeting a little less boring.

He turned his eyes away from Ianto and looked at the screen behind Tosh that now showed a detailed image of the latest taser they'd got. Very casually, he put his hand on Ianto's knee. From the corner of his eye he carefully watched Ianto for any kind of reaction. When he didn't get any, he smiled. This would be fun.

Slowly, he let his hand make its way up Ianto's thigh; his fingertips gently pressing on the sensitive spots of his inner thigh. He could feel the sharp breath Ianto took as one of the fingers brushed passed the bruise Jack made the day before. And then Ianto's own hand was there, firmly taking away Jack's hand and placing it in his own lap. Jack pouted and looked over at Ianto. He was met by a stern look in the blue eyes and a softly whispered 'no'. Jack's pout increased, but Ianto only turned his attention back at Tosh.

Once more, he put his hand on Ianto's knee. But this time it didn't go unnoticed. Instead, Ianto took away the hand without looking away from Tosh. Jack cursed in his mind. He would get his way. He just had to play this right.

Next time, he placed his hand about halfway up Ianto's thigh. He gave it a soft squeeze before he was gently pulled away.

After trying to get his way for about ten minutes, Jack sighed. This was going to be tougher than he first suspected. He looked at Ianto and met the blue eyes with his own. He smiled one of his more charming smiles, but Ianto just rolled his eyes. He didn't seem to be the least amused by Jack's attempts. But Jack wasn't one to give up so easily. And to let Ianto know that he would get his own way, one way or another, he just put his hand directly on Ianto's crotch. The surprised yelp from Ianto made the others look away from what they were doing, and look right at him. Ianto blushed and started coughing.

"Sorry," he said, trying to sound convincing. "I bit my tongue."

The others looked at him with different levels of doubt. But none of them said anything. Ianto looked back down at his papers, and Tosh continued to talk about what she had been talking about before the interruption.

Ianto smacked Jack's thigh under the table, and gave him a look that told him that it was not funny. But Jack couldn't help but smile. Even though he'd only touched Ianto for a few seconds, he'd felt Ianto respond to his touch. Ianto could say and do whatever he liked, but the hardness in his pants spoke for itself.

So once more, Jack placed his hand on Ianto's knee. And this time Ianto let it stay. Inwardly, Jack cheered: Ianto had resigned. Now he would see how far he could push it. He couldn't help it, but the excitement of the whole thing made his own pants a bit too tight.

Very slowly and carefully, Jack let his hand caress its way up Ianto's thigh. He turned his head a little so that he could see every little reaction in Ianto's face.

The closer he came to the bulge in Ianto's pants, the harder Ianto's focus became. Jack could see him struggle to keep still. How he tried to keep control of his breathing. Jack tried to keep his own smile at a minimum, but found it hard. He loved the sight of Ianto struggling.

As he palmed Ianto's crotch, he grinned wickedly as Ianto bit back a moan. The action earned Jack a slap on the arm, but it was not very convincing as an act of anger.

Jack started to rub Ianto's erection through his pants, and he felt Ianto squirm slightly under the touch. Some small thrusts against Jack's hand told him that Ianto wanted more. So he gave Ianto a light squeeze, before turning his attention to the button and zipper of Ianto's pants.

Jack kept looking at the screen behind Tosh, and only looking at Ianto from the corner of his eye.

When his hand made its way down underneath the soft fabric of Ianto's boxers, he saw the knuckles around the pen in Ianto's hand turn white. He looked over at the others, but none of them seemed to notice what was going on just feet away from them.

He gently freed the still growing erection from its fabric prison and began to slowly stroke it. Ianto's breaths became more and more shallow, and Jack saw how he bit down hard on his lips to keep his moans from escaping.

Jack increased both the speed and pressure. He let his thumb teasingly run over the glistening head and spread the pre-cum in the motion. Ianto closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

Jack threw a quick look down at his working hand, and resisted the urge to lean down and take the whole shaft in his mouth. He didn't want the others to know what they were doing. And if he suddenly put his head in Ianto's lap, they would definitely all know. Instead, he took his free hand and began to stroke himself through the harsh fabric of his pants. But it still felt good.

As Jack let go of his cock, Ianto let out a quiet whimper of loss. But Jack's hand wasn't gone for long. He let it make its way down into Ianto's boxers again and soon found his balls. He gave them a squeeze which made Ianto want to jump out of his chair, but he contained himself. Jack gently began to tug them and gently massage them. It became harder and harder for Ianto to sit still and keep his moans quiet.

Soon, Jack felt the balls in his hand tighten and he knew Ianto was close. He smiled and let his hand move back to the weeping cock. He began to stroke it again, hard and fast. Ianto squirmed under his touch, his breath hitching.

Jack looked away from the screen and turned all of his attention to Ianto. Both of Ianto's hands lay on the table, nails scratching the surface, trying to get hold of it for support. His eyes were closed and his lips closely pressed together. Jack could see how he had bitten down hard on the inside of his cheek, so he wouldn't be surprised if blood was dripping from the soft flesh, slowly filling the mouth with the taste of iron.

Ianto was thrusting into the movement of Jack's hand, and the thrusts became more erratic. With one last stroke with Jack's thumb over the head of Ianto's cock, Ianto let out a low moan that he couldn't bite back and Jack felt the warm cum wash over his hand. He continued to stroke Ianto until he was completely sated.

Ianto opened his eyes and looked at him. There was a shy smile on his lips, and the lovely ecstatic glimmer in his eyes that Jack loved. Ianto cast one look down at Jack's crotch and saw the huge bulge there. He shot Jack a questioningly look that Jack responded with a light nod.

They didn't have time for more before they were interrupted by a cough from the other side of the table. And suddenly, they both became aware of that they were not alone.

Ianto blushed and looked down at his note book, but Jack just looked at the others and smiled.

They were all looking at the two men, all with different expressions. Tosh seemed to be a little annoyed about the interruption; Gwen blushed, but couldn't help but giggle. And Owen just looked disgusted.

"Seriously, Jack?" Owen said with a sickened look. "You couldn't wait?"

"What?" Jack grinned. "Feel like you missed something?"

Owen looked as though the mental images in his head would make him vomit.

"Ew, Jack…just…ew."

And Jack couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
